Vampirel
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: Mai was kidnapped and turned into a vampire, now she’s without SPR to help her however all is not lost as the ones who turned her try to help her progress and adapt to this new life style and Gene’s there too, will she make it back to her family and Naru?
1. Vampire

Argh I hope you like this story, it's my first Ghost Hunt one so be nice, (be mean if you want just know I'll ignore you) it's a bit odd and not that great but I liked the idea and this is how it turned out, I'm so sorry! Just kidding it's a good story. I don't own Ghost Hunt or the Supernatural characters Dean and Sam (If you don't like crossover's don't worry this isn't one they are just briefly mentioned).

Summary: Well Mai was kidnapped and turned into a vampire, now she's without SPR to help her however all is not lost as the ones who turned her try to help her progress and adapt to this new life style and Gene's there too, will she make it back to her family? Maybe but maybe not you'll just have to wait and see.

**Vampire**

Mai tried to resist the feeling telling her to run home and lock the door as she exited the school. She sighed, today hadn't been her day, first she was late for school. Then she fell asleep during one of her classes because her stupid narcissistic boss made her stay late at the office last night until she had finished all the filing. If that wasn't enough when she tried to explain this to the teacher that he accused her of talking back and gave her a two hour detention, meaning that she was going to be very late for work, meaning that she'll probably have to stay late again tonight not to mention the lecture she'll get for being late, especially as Naru had called a meeting. No, not her day at all.

Dejectedly she walked home to change into something more suitable for work, every now and then she would look over her shoulder as fear crept round the corners of her mind. She paused as she caught a glimpse of a shadow, her breath quickened as she decided to follow her instincts and began running home at breakneck speed not bothering to look back as she heard footsteps begin to chase after her, a surge of adrenaline kicked in making her run faster.

She sighed in relief as she saw her apartment in the distance; digging into her pocket she pulled out her keys, getting ready to use them. She made the mistake of looking back to see a group of dark silhouettes gaining on her making her gasp in fear.

Once she reached her door, she fumbled around with the lock, looking over her shoulder crying out in fear, she turned back when she heard the sound of her lock click. Bolting inside she locked the door, making sure all of the locks were sealed shut before leaning back on her door as she slumped to the floor catching her breath.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, Mai kneeled in front of her post box, opening it to see if they were still there. They weren't but Mai wasn't stupid, she knew they were waiting for her. Suddenly feeling the desire not to be alone anymore she pulled out her mobile and rang the first number on her phone which just so happened to belong to Ayako.

"Come on answer please," she said to herself as she willed her heart to slow down only for it to speed up again when she saw figures at her window, she gasped as they seemed to be trying to break in.

Ayako answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello, Mai where are you? We're all HEY!!!" she heard her cry out in annoyance as the phone was taken off of her.

"Heya Mai, how's it going? Not to be a drag or anything but Naru.........." started Takigawa only to be cute off by Mai.

"Bou-san!! HELP!!" she screamed down her phone, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed as glass flew towards her from her now broken window.

Takigawa held the phone in a tight gip as he heard his sister figure scream.

"Mai? MAI!!!" he shouted down the line drawing all of the room's occupants attention. He cringed as he heard her scream, the sound of glass breaking was heard down the line.  
"MAI! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S HAPPENING? MAI!" he screeched down the line.

"OW!! NO LET GO OF ME!..............SOMEONE HELP........PLEASE DON'T ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he heard her cry before the line went dead, his face loosing all colour.

"What happened? Takigawa!" cried Ayako as the monk jumped out of his seat.

"Come on we need to go NOW!" he yelled out as he started for the door, the others knowing that something was up chased after him, barely managing to get into the van before he drove off.

Once they got near Mai's apartment block, Bou-san jumped out of the car and charged in the direction of her apartment, terror filled him as he saw her door wide open. Entering the room he stopped dead in his tracks.

Fresh blood decorated the walls as broken glass covered the floor along with broken pieces of furniture, the room was trashed.

"Bou-san what's going......" asked Ayako trailing off as she entered the room, her hand coming up to her mouth, gasps from behind told her that the others had just entered the apartment also.

"MAI!! MAI!!" called Bou-san as he found his breath and began searching around the house, John joined him and checked all the places the small girl could hide, whilst Yasuhara comforted Masako and Ayako who were looking around the room with tears in their eyes.

Naru was standing behind them, a clear expression of fear and shock covered his face, he felt himself shake, had he lost another loved one?

"Naru the police are on their way," informed Lin as he hang up the phone, Naru dumbly nodded.  
"Mai's not here!" called Bou-san as he ran into the main room walking over to Ayako who seemed to be in a trance like state.

"Blood," she said sadly.

"What?" asked Bou-san, Ayako fell to her knees along with Bou-san who had pulled her onto him to protect her from all the shattered glass.

"There's so much blood, no one can survive this much blood loss!" cried Ayako as she launched herself into Bou-san's shirt.

"Hold on, we don't know if all this blood belongs to Mai," said John as he walked over to them, struggling not to vomit as he looked around the main room. Yasuhara walked over to the wall.

"I found her phone," he chocked out as he bent down to pick up the smashed item.

"I can't sense any spirits here, I don't think she has died," announce Masako, her eyes were closed in concentration.

"That's good.....Right?" asked Bou-san as he rubbed the miko's back in a comforting gesture.

"No, it could mean that she has either passed on, or has been kidnapped," said Naru, his voice shaking slightly.

"Oh God, Mai please be ok," cried Masako as tears rolled down her doll-like face.

Mai woke up in a dark room, she cried as a wave of pain wracked her body.

"Awake at last are we?" a deep voice said, Mai looked up to see a figure standing before her, their face was cloaked by the shadows but Mai could see that he was a well built man, seeing as he had a fine six pack hidden under a white top.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she whispered as she tried backing up away from the figure only to cry out in pain from the movement.

"Easy there, we are not going to........kill you," said the voice, not moving an inch to help Mai, his tone and pause only added to Mai's fear.

"Why am I here?" she cried out, whimpering as she felt blood slowly trickle down her arm from a re-opened wound.

"We need you," it replied in a neutral voice his unmoving stance reminding her of Lin.

"For what? Please I just want to go home," pleaded Mai looking to where she thought the persons face was. Without warning a hand shot out, snapping her head to the side.

"Enough, we own you now Mai," another voice snarled out startling the poor girl as she felt her cheek sting from the slap, tears come to her eyes as she tried to find the culprit who had viciously slapped her.

"B there was no reason for that," the first voice said, filling Mai with hope that someone could help her.

"Yeah well D her snivelling was annoying me, and the boss doesn't like weak people, so she better get used to it," the second voice snapped back to the first Who Mai now knew was D, from the sound of B though Mai guessed that it belonged to a female.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her in a futile attempt to get warm, only now did she realize that she was still in her school uniform, her muscles ached but her desire to feel warmth overcame the pain.

"Well brat how'd you like to find out what it feels like to be immortal?" asked the female as she came out of the shadows. Mai stared at her, she was beautiful, her fiery red hair rested at the top of her shoulders, briefly wondered if her hair was naturally curly, she was dressed in a blood red kimono, she had an aura of a femme fatale surrounding her.

When Mai gave no move to reply, the one called B snarled, jumping her she started to slap her.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" screeched B as she continued to slap her.

"Enough!!" a voice called gaining everyone's attention. "She is not immortal yet, please reframe from killing her," the voice snapped, the women jumped off of Mai as if she were on fire, telling her that whoever just came to her aid was the boss. "Leave," it said "Now both of you!" the voice snapped when no move was made.

Mai heard two footfalls echoing off in the distance, she turned to face the man before her, fear gripped her once more, what were they going to do to her.

"Tell me Mai, what do you know about the supernatural," he said as he stayed in the shadows meaning that Mai couldn't see where he was as his voice seemed to bounce off of the walls, coming at her from all directions.

"The supernatural? Yo-you mean like ghosts?" Mai asked trying her best not to stutter.

"In one way yes, but what else do you know, what can you tell me about the creatures of the night?"

"What? I don't understand please let me go?!" Mai begged from where she sat. She heard the man sigh.

"No I suppose you wouldn't understand what you've never known, forgive my men for their rudeness, but D was right, we do need you, you are the one."

"The one?" Mai asked, a deep sense of foreboding ran through her.

"Yes, the one to save us all, you see the balance of nature has......Become unbalanced and right now we need a hero or in your case a heroine, one with a unique ability that only you seem to possess," the voice finished, pausing to allow her to absorb all of the information.

"Abilities? What are you talking about?" Mai half yelled back, this was really getting on her nerves.

"Your ability to adapt," at Mai's blank expression he continued, "You, Mai adapt to your situation, developing powers beyond comprehension, so far you have managed to unlock ESP, even having a guarding allocated to you."

"A guardian?" asked Mai interrupting his explanation.

"Gene," he replied as if it was obvious ignoring her startled gasp, "He is your guide, he is here to help you to adapt to your next situation, to help you progress with your powers as are we, we are here to train you in your next faze of life," he once again paused, waiting for Mai to question him.

"How did you know about Gene?" Mai asked feeling violated seeing as a stranger had just relayed to her, her most treasured secrete.

"We have been watching you for a while Mai, it was us who saved you that day when your mother died in that car crash," Mai gasped, they had been watching her for so long and she never noticed. "Of course we have, we are here to help you prepare for your difficult task ahead," he replied as if reading her mind.

"And what would that be?" she asked knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"To become immortal, to become a vampire," replied the voice and Mai was sure she could hear the smirk in his words.

"What are you.........." before she could continue with her question, the man jumped out from the shadows, pinning her to the floor. Mai looked up at his face, he was perhaps the most handsome person she had ever met, with the exclusion of Naru of course. She stared into his eyes, they seemed to be a light orange, looking to his mouth she saw a pair of fangs and before she could move, he had already clamped his mouth over her neck, she whimpered as she felt the life drain right out of her.

_"Naru!!"_ was her last thought before her eyes shut for what she believed to be the last time.


	2. Vi

Well you asked for it and here it is, I hope that this chapter is as captivating as the first, and to all those who reviewed thankyou so much I'm so glad you liked it. Erm paring is Naru x Mai (eventually). Also for the one reviewer I've never seen Twilight (Sorry). I hope to get some more reviews please, tell me what you think good or bad. Enjoy!

**Vi**

When Mai next opened her eyes she found herself floating in a dark abyss, the feeling of weightlessness and emptiness soon found her.

"Am I dead?" she whispered to herself with tears in her eyes.

"Mai," a familiar voice called out to her.

"Naru!" she called back with a hopeful voice.

"Sorry Mai," replied the voice as he finally came into the light.

"Gene," Mai said giving him a small smile, one he returned before she crushed him in a bear hug.

"Oh I've missed you!!" she cried before realization sunk in, "Wait...Does that mean that they.....That he killed me?" she asked fearful of the answer. Gene's face saddened as he looked to her.

"No Mai, you're not dead," he said in a sad voice.

"Isn't that good?" asked Mai after hearing his sadness. Gene smiled at her.

"Of course it is, you're alive but...." he trailed off as if he was wondering how to phrase his next sentence.

"But what?" Mai asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Gene suddenly looked down.

"I'm sorry Mai, it will all be explained but now you need to wake up," replied Gene as his image began fading, his voice seeming to get further and further away.

"Gene wait!" cried Mai as she watched him disappear.

Mai's eyes shot open as she greedily gulped down as much air as she could, her lungs felt as if she had stayed under water for far too long, only just managing to reach the surface in time. Looking around Mai saw the face of the man who had attacked her as he hovered over her figure. In a futile attempt to get further away from him Mai pushed her back flatter into the floor. The face above her smirked.

"It has been done," he said as he removed his face from view, allowing her to sit up. Mai looked at him before inspecting her body, to see if any damage had been done. Her eyes widened in shock as all of her previous wounds had disappeared, tears began rolling down her face.

"What!? What have you done!?" Mai asked hoping to get a straight answer, he looked over to her.

"Killed you, and brought you back as one of us," he replied smirking as he heard her gasp.

"I don't understand!" she cried, trying to wipe away her tears.

"My dear you are now ready for training, you are a vampire," at Mai's disbelief he continued, "Take a look for yourself," Mai did just that looking to the mirror she gasped, where was her reflection?

"I'm dead," she whispered sadly to herself.

"More like undead, come I will now explain to you what is going to happen to you, we don't need you to be killed by hunters," he replied in an emotionless voice. Mai nodded as her tears fell to the floor, looking back to the rooms other occupant, she swore she saw a flash of regret in his eyes before it was quickly smothered.

"So I'm a vampire?" Mai asked in a defeated tone.

"Yes, but it's not all bad, I'm sure you've heard of us, especially in your line of work," he replied.

"I've only ever heard of Vampires in movies or Vlad the Impaler," replied Mai, her escort let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, well Hollywood is Hollywood, and Vlad the Impaler well he was just a monster in his own right, but no we Vampires aren't like that," he said stopping because he saw Mai open her mouth to ask a question he knew she wouldn't like the answer to.

"You mean we don't drink blood? So I can go back to my normal life?" asked Mai hopefully.

"No, we do drink blood, just not as much as they make out in the movies, probably once every two months providing it's a large amount," he replied looking at Mai to see her reaction, her face saddened.

"So I have to kill to survive?" she asked as more tears came to her eyes. Her escort smiled at her.

"Actually no, we don't need that much to survive, and you really only drain someone when you turn them into one of us," he replied glad for that fact, he smiled as her heard her let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I go home?" Mai asked in a whisper so low that the man next to her had to strain to hear it. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Mai, truly I am, no one enjoys this life, I wouldn't wish this life on anyone, least of all on someone as pure hearted as you but we had no choice, we need your help," he turned to the sixteen year old girl. Mai sighed, she lived to help people but, this was not what she wanted, however the choice hadn't been hers, best to make friends then enemies, she nodded.  
"I am Sydney Rivers though my code name is Z," said Sydney with a smile.

"Er Z?" asked Mai raising an eyebrow causing Z to blush.

"What Z is a cool name," he replied trying to get the blush off of his face, and for the first time Mai noticed how young he looked, which seemed to be 19-20.

"You are such a kid," replied Mai as she cracked a smile.

"Hey I'll have you know that I'm two hundred years old, you should respect your elders," said Z in a proud tone.

"TWO HUNDRED!" cried Mai shocked as she looked him over.

"Vampire Vi, we don't age," he replied as he rolled his eyes. Mai felt heat come to her cheeks as her anger over came her.

"Ah you jerk! Wait Vi?" she yelled out only to earn a smirk from the other Vampire as she realized what her code name was.

"Great another Naru," she hissed to herself before stopping as she realized what she had said.

"Naru........When will I get to see them again?" she asked making Z stop in his tracks. He sighed.

"Mai be reasonable, your friends are ghost hunters, they hunt and exterminate anything paranormal and you are....." he started only to be cut off by an angry Mai.

"NO! Don't you dare! They are my family, they would never hurt me!" yelled Mai hitting Z on the chest with her hands, Z only sighed and grabbed her arms in mid hit.

"People can do many things to those they fear, but if you insist that they will not hurt you, then you may go and see them," replied Z letting go of Mai as he began walking down the hall, Mai smiled and was mentally doing a victory dance. That was until she heard Z shout over his should.

"Oh but only after you finish your training," he said and Mai could practically hear the smirk in his voice.


	3. School

Helloooo Nurse sorry. Anyway welcome back and thank you for reading, and a double thank you for all those who reviewed it means alot. Sorry I haven't replied I'll try in futer but I've been ill this last week, (and on my birthday oh the shame) but here is the next chapter please read and review. The more reviews the quicker the update! Enjoy

**School**

"So training?" asked Mai as she caught up with Z. Z ignored her as he continued walking down the hall, a slightly fuming Mai trailing behind. She stopped to take in the hallway, shivering as she felt a medieval vibe. "Where are we anyway?" she asked as she further inspected the hallway, looking through all of the open doors.

"This is Kia castle," he replied in a bored tone.

"Never heard of it," said Mai shrugging.

"Unsurprising as only very few have ever heard of this place, as from here on in, you may consider this your school."

"School!" whined Mai with a pout before she thought of something, "A school for Vampires, just how many Vampires are there?!"

"Not Many, you're the only student here, this place is more of a refuge. Vampires are a dying race thanks to hunters. However I cannot condemn them for their actions they were just defending people, but we aren't your blood thirsty Vampires if you pardon the phrase we have found other means to survive, unlike many we don't hunt for the thrill," said Z, as he said this an uneasy feeling washed over him, turning around he found a smug looking Mai.

"So you're the friendly vampire, well in that case I dub the Casper the friendly vampire," cooed Mai, having to hold back her laughter at the look of his face. Z grunted as he turned carrying on down the hall.

"So Casper, is it true that a steak through the heart will kill a vampire?" asked Mai out of curiosity, Z just laughed before commenting.

"That's Hollywood magic I guarantee you that is not the case, the only way to kill a Vampire is to behead them," answered Z, Mai brought a hand up to her neck and gulp, "But that isn't to say that any other means won't hurt," he said coolly knowing that she'll probably ask about that later.

"Well what about sun light?" she asked hoping for a better answer.

"We burn easily but sunlight won't kill us, we just prefer the dark, it's easier to stay unseen," replied Z not looking to her.

"Why would you want to remain unseen?" she asked, Z raised his eyebrow giving her a 'are you serious' look, "Oh right hunters," said Mai feeling foolish.

"So exactly what do I need to learn?" asked Mai standing in front of Z making him stop to look at her.

"Well you need to learn how to use your new abilities, being a Vampire has its advantages," at Mai's blank look he continued, "We have unimaginable strength and speed, and all our senses increase tenfold......"

"Can we fly?" asked an excited Mai interrupting his explanation, Z looked to her with a cool look as if he was trying not to laugh, the girl really was quick to adapt and make friends.

"No but some can levitate for a short amount of time with the help of telekinesis. You will have that ability once we help you develop it. The rest of your dormant powers will help you considerably when it comes to being a vampire," he said as he walked around her, stopping once they came to a giant hall. Mai looked around in awe, this room was bigger than her apartment block.

"Wow!" said Mai as she spun in a circle to get a better look at the place, taking in all the candles, the giant chandelier that hung from the ceiling. She would have thought that she had travelled back in time had it not been for the leather-looking couch and big screen TV.

"Yeah, most people react that way," said a voice from the couch, sitting up startling Mai.

"I take it that you're Mai, nice to meet you, I'm T," the man said as he stood up and extended his hand towards her in greeting.

"That's Vi T, her name is now Vi," Z reprimanded the other Vampire who just rolled his eyes.

Mai hesitated as she looked over him, he was tall. If she guessed she would say he was the same size as Bou-san. He had short black hair that spiked upwards, she noticed that his eyes flickered from blue to green; catching her staring at his eyes T chuckled and quickly explained.

"Vampire eyes, it happens when we come into contact with other Vampires, we can switch between our normal eyes and our Vampire eyes. It's basically an alarm and an intimidation tool, not every Vampire out there is friendly," said T finishing with a frown.

"Really? What colour are my Vampire eyes?" asked Mai interested, as she hoped for a cool colour.

"They're actually a nice shade of purple. Cool," T replied with a smile making Mai smile back before her eyes saddened for a second. All these people did was remind her of the family they had taken her away from. What with D being as silent and still as Lin, Casper being as narcissistic as Naru and T well his jolly attitude reminded her of Bou-san. But she knew she wouldn't be seeing any of them soon, she sighed which did not go unnoticed by the other two.

"I'm sorry about this kid, it's not easy being a Vampire and believe me when I say that we all know what you're going through. We've all lost friends and family, none of us were born Vampires," said T as he got this far away look in his eyes. Mai could detect a hint of pain flash in them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," said Mai earning a surprised look from Z before he quickly smothered it.

"Don't worry about it kid, besides we're here for you," said T putting on a smile.

"That goes for me too Mai," said Gene as he put a ghostly hand on her shoulder.

"Gene but how....Am I asleep?" Mai asked surprised, ignoring Z who corrected the ghost by calling her Vi, though she didn't remember falling asleep.

"No, Gene is here to help you, he needs to be ready to be your guardian in this astral plan," explained Z as the two shared a hug, trying his best not to roll his eyes as Mai squealed in joy that she was able to touch Gene.


	4. Last Test

Here is the next update, hope you enjoy. Please review, thank you to those of you who have.

**Last Test**

Naru sat back in his chair as he read over the files for his latest case. It was a simple exorcism which Ayako of all people managed to pull off, he sighed as he looked to his tea cup. It had been five months since Mai's disappearance, five long months, and no matter how hard he tried he just could never seem to forget her, flashes of her bringing in his tea while waiting for a note appreciation assaulted his mind daily making it hard for him to concentrate. Although the memories of Mai didn't stop him from hiring a new assistant in her place.

Kari-san.

She's a little bit older then Mai and about two inches taller, and unlike Mai she did her job well and without complaint, though Naru would take Mai over her any day, especially as Kari's tea wasn't even half as good as the ones Mai used to make. He sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts. She was dead, he knew it, just like when he knew his brother had died. He had seen her death too. He only wished he could have seen her assailant but he was hidden in the shadows.

The day he saw her death, he cried, he cried his heart out, another person he cherished had died and he hadn't been there to save them, they died alone. Mai didn't even though how much he treasured her; he never revealed his secret to her and now because of his stupid pride he'll never get to be with her.

Mai was panting, she grabbed her head in pain, he brows furrowed in concentration.

"That's it Mai you're almost there just concentrate," Gene said in support as he watched her, Mai's arm was outstretched and pointing to a table filled with objects, the table shook as Mai closed her eyes in concentration.

"Keep your eyes open," Gene instructed, Mai snapped her eyes open before she fell to her knees gripping her head tight with her other hand, her eyes squinted but still on the table. Gene watched she was so close just a little bit more, just a little bit more before her training would be complete. He blinked as an idea came into mind.

"I should have known that you would fail with your level of intellect," he said borrowing Naru's tone.

"What?!" Mai shrieked as rage started to bubble in her and she managed to get back to her feet. She was known for having such a big temper, the table wobbled with more force. Mai whirled on Gene, not noticing the table begin floating above the ground along with the weights tied to the legs and half of the floor due to the fact the table was built into the floor.  
"YOU JERK!!" she yelled before the table along with everything else started heading towards Gene only to go through him as well as the wall, landing in a heap on the ground in the next room.

Gene smiled as Mai blinked looking from the wall to Gene and back.

"You did it Mai! I knew you could," praised Gene whilst a crowd began to gather startled by the noise as well as the hole in the wall that seemed to be surrounded by derbies.

"I did it!!" Mai screamed in joy.

"Congratulations kiddo, looks like your training is complete," said T from the other side of the room where he had been secretly watching. Mai smiled giving him and Gene the victory sign with her fingers before her eyes rolled back as her body fell backwards with a thump.

Gene and T looked down at her as she slept, the smile of victory was still on her lips.

"I can't believe Vi finish all of her training so fast, I expected it to take her at least three years," said T in a neutral voice, though Gene could tell that he was impressed with her but wouldn't admit it, probably because she had beaten his record at controlling her skills.

"Mai is a special girl," he said affectionately.

"Yes obviously. It takes years for people to learn to control telekinesis let alone after having been starved for a week and given very little sleep," Z said he entered the room through its new door curtsey of Mai his eyes were filled with respect as he looked down to the unconscious teen before continuing, "she was pushed beyond her limits and still managed it only on her fifth attempt."

"Yes I am very proud of her."

Gene smiled as he watched her sleep; blood was being feed to her through a tube. The two older Vampires left Gene knowing that he wouldn't leave Mai's side until she awoke.

Gene reflected back on Mai's training, it had taken just over a year but Mai now had full control of her powers from telekinesis to wandering through the astro plan in meditation. She was even well skilled in the martial arts. Learning from other Vampires she developed speed and skill harnessing all of her Vampiric advantages, she had taken to fighting like a fish to water, she was born for this. She was even skilled when it came to fighting with weapons though her forte was hand to hand combat, she just loved whipping her teachers butt in fights, revenge for all that she had put her through during her training and the punishments she had received. He shivered as he remembered one punishment where B had thrown her into the iron maiden after fifty lashes but he supposed she did deserve to be punished, after all she had nearly killed people when she had disobeyed Z. Though that punishment was a bit harsh, not that Mai would complain as far as she was concerned she got off light, people had almost died and she almost let the whole secrete out. She would never forgive herself no matter how many times T tried to get it through her thick skull that it was an accident and not nearly as bad as what others have done. B was one hell of a teacher though, it took awhile for the two to get on but once T had explained what she had been through having to kill her family to survive the teen began to admire her and though B wouldn't admit it, Gene knew that she was starting to care for the girl, he hadn't missed the swell of pride she had when Mai first defeated her in combat though it was quickly suppressed.

In the little time she had been here she had learnt many things, her favourite being spells and exorcism though she didn't like having to learn how to speak in Latin she did find it a useful skill. She had delved further into the supernatural and had planned on become a hunter, hoping to save lives. Even successfully finishing a hunt and exorcising a ghost with the help of two brothers Dean and Sam who had taught her a lot, though it was a way of apologising seeing as they had nearly chopped her head off when they found out that she was a Vampire. Mai was still happy to have made some new friends and would often try to find them when she made trips to America, though that was a feat harder to pull off then getting Naru to smile she would often say.

He thought back to today's test, this one was the hardest, she had already learnt all that she needed to know and had already proved herself capable of pulling them all off, but today she had to be at her limit, which meant that she hadn't had any blood to drink for almost four months and had approximately four hours sleep within the last two weeks. Her test started five days ago each ending with no progress and an unconscious Mai due to the strain, if she hadn't managed it within the week she would have been forced to give up, otherwise the hunger would get to her and she would go hunting and possibly kill or turn an innocent, something Mai didn't want.

He was brought out of his musings as Mai began to stir.

"Argh what time is it?"

"Six o'clock, you've been out for an hour," replied Gene with a smirk, Mai pulled the tube out of her throat.

"Only an hour? How long have I been feeding?" she asked looking at the tube.

"Only ten minutes, Z wanted to see if you could last for a while before getting substance."

"Gee thanks, glad the experiment was a success," she remarked sarcastically while crossing her arms, Gene smiled at her; she was like a sister to him. It took him a while to figure out that the love he held for her was that of the love of a brother, he loved her just like he loved Noll.

"So what's next?" he asked looking her in the eye, Mai smirked.

"Isn't that obvious? We go hunting, the cab should be here in ten minutes, go tell Z while I go pack," she answered the smirk still present on her face as she left the room, Gene chuckled as he shook his head, she knew this was going to happen. He passed through the walls looking for Z to relay her message knowing that when it came to stubbornness Mai was Naru's equal, they had no chance of talking her into resting. The sound of a horn caught his attention, he smiled that'll be the taxi.


	5. 1 year later

Well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it please read and review, oh and pairing is Mai and Naru (eventually) thanks for reading and a double thanks to those who reviewed.

**1 year later**

Mai dumped her bag on the floor as she stretched, a goofy grin was plastered on her face.

"Vi? Hn I take it that it you've had fun?" the voice of Z said as he came round the corner, hand outstretched as he offered her a flask. Mai smiled and took a sip licking her lips as the red liquid dribbled down her chin.

"Of course, on my last job I managed to take out a Wendigo without meeting a single hunter," she boasted "Saved three people doing it too, pulled them right out of its den," she continued as she held up three fingers, beside her Gene rolled his eyes.

"Good because T found you a new job while you were gone, apparently people have been disappearing from a house in Kanzawa, 15 people in the last four years," said Z unemotionally as he read from a file he held.

"What Casper I just got back from a job I'm bushed, can't someone else do it for once?" pleaded Mai only to earn a glare from Z.

"You're the one who wants to help people, none of the others care for mortals. You should be thankful that we even find you jobs when you even bother to visit," replied Z looking back at the file.

"I didn't ask you to find me a hunt, I can do that by myself," snapped Mai.

"What you do in your own time is your business but we have our own problems to deal with," replied Z still not looking back towards Mai.

"I know but come on I can't just stand by and do nothing and besides you owe me," said Mai only to find herself pinned to the wall in the next instant.

"Owe you?! We fed you, showed you the ropes, kept you alive," started Z only to be interrupted as Mai twisted in his grip making it so that she was the one pinning him to the wall.

"Alive? You were the one who killed me, the one who turned me, taking me away from my friends and family, you ruined my life!" she yelled in his face, her fangs bared as anger burned deep in her violet orbs, her glare matching the one Z wore before she tossed him aside as she began walking away.

"Call me a taxi in twenty minutes Z, I'm going to stock up and take a shower," she snapped without turning back to look at him, once she was gone Z let out a sigh knowing that Mai only called him Z when she was mad at him.

"Don't let her get to you Z, you know she's still upset that she can't see Noll and the others, she's lost her family twice only this time she's old enough to actually remember them and now because of this immortal Vampire thing she'll never get to see them again," said Gene from where he was standing.

"It is for her protection as well as theirs, you know a hunter will use them if they have to, and given their jobs how are we to know that they won't just finish her off themselves?" replied Z still looking in the direction that Mai stalked off in.

"They're not like that Z, I know you've tried to help her move on......" started Gene as Z cut him off.

"Yeah not an easy task when she's off on the road for months on end," said Z looking back at Gene, "Don't even know why she comes back here."

"To make sure you're ok, she may have only been living here for a few months over the last two years Z, but she does care for you. She just doesn't want to get to close to anyone again, she can't handle that kind of loss not again," answered Gene looking the man in the eye.

"Oh I hate them, why did this happen to me? Why do they have to act like jerks and treat me like a kid? Just because I'm the youngest and not as cold hearted as those jerks!" Mai yelled as she punched the wall of the shower, huffing as she rubbed shampoo into her scalp.

"It's like they forgot what it's like to be human, what it's like to feel vulnerable," she whispered sadly to herself as she stepped out of the shower.

"Well it has been quite a while since any of them stared death in the face and Z was right, they have a whole secret society to look out for, they can't risk their secret getting out for the sake of a few lives," said Gene as he walked through the door.

"GENE!!" shrieked Mai as she quickly grabbed the closest towel to cover herself.

"What? Mai I'm dead, life and death mean very little on this side," replied Gene innocently whilst he looked her up and down, Mai scowled at his smirk, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"Gene get out!!!" she screeched as she pushed his ghostly form out of the room. His smirk widened as he heard Mai rant about the lack of privacy she gets with him before looking over the file he held behind his back.

The file was made up of newspaper clips about the incidents taking place at the building as well as the weather forecast during the time of said occurrence and autopsy report provided by one of the inside Vampires as Mai called them. Mai was wrong they did care otherwise they wouldn't go through the trouble of finding her jobs or providing her with weapons.

"Come on Gene I need to restock," said a fully clothed Mai as she exited the bathroom, she was wearing her usual clothes, a black body suit that covered all signs of flesh from the neck down with her black boots that came up to her ankles, it was understandable why she wore it, to keep the scars from her training and the times with hunters covered, Vampires are quick healers but some of the damage does manage to leave ugly scars.

"You're wrong you know," said Gene as he watched Mai fill her bag with clean clothes, fresh blood and an arsenal of rock salt bullets, "They do care, if they didn't they wouldn't have spread the word round to others about you and asking for any supernatural activities," he said telling Mai of his earlier thoughts.

"I know, I just wish I had some help, I mean I haven't stopped working for months, I was hoping for a break," said Mai.

"They do help you by finding information," said Gene.

"Yeah because that's real hard," retorted Mai sarcastically.

"Yeah because we all know you love to study," he retorted back in the same manner.

"Alright so I'm an ungrateful is that what you wanted to hear!" she yelled in reply, "That I'm a stupid clumsy always getting into trouble girl!" she huffed stopping to catch her breath, Gene gave her a sympathetic look before replying with a smirk.

"You forgot reckless, high strung, hot tempered, dopey," he stopped to look over at Mai the smirk still present, Mai meanwhile had her head down with a sad expression as if she was being retold something she had always known, "Strong willed, pure hearted, smart," he continued emphasizing on the word smart, "A brave girl with the personality to warm any heart, even melting those of ice," finished Gene still looking at Mai who gave him a small smile, one which he gladly returned.

"You think so?" she asked with a hint of hope, Gene chuckled as he nodded.

"Of course, you shouldn't doubt yourself Mai you're a great girl," he answered with a wink.

"Great girl huh? Then why do people always run away from me in fear of their lives? Why am I hunted like a monster?" she whispered in a sad voice.

"If you feel that way then why risk your life for them?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Because I have to save them, I can help them, they need me," she answered Gene smiled.

"Exactly they need you, so stop moping and let's get going, I can hear the taxi's horn from here."


	6. Paranormal Journalist

Hey, ah thank you for all your reviews, I know it's taken me a while to update, sorry but I have been busy please read and review for me it would mean a lot, enjoy.

**Paranormal Journalist **

It was a long journey but finally Mai arrived in Kanzawa, she was standing outside of the Yokomato estate agents building, she turned to Gene.

"Anything?" she asked her ghost companion as she tried to straighten out her clothes.

"You look perfect, what are you this time? A paranormal journalist?" replied Gene with a smile, Mai nodded to him as she walked towards the entrance.

"Ok let's go find someone then," she said as she began walking towards the building.

It took a while but they finally found a helpful employ that was willing to talk to them, he told them who the owner of the house was, a Mr Tyler, an American foreigner. So here they were sitting in a cafe two hours later giving the man an interview for Mai's 'book' that she was writing. Mr Tyler was quite a tall good looking man; his accent caused Mai to have to hide a chuckle.

"Well I bought the place as a project, something to do for fun; you know trying to get it ready before putting it up on the market. But once I had finished people started to disappear, the first being my estate agent, she had come round to give me a value of the place, but the lights went off and when I returned from checking out the generator she was gone," he explained in as Mai nodded her head whilst she listened, "You have to understand that I put a lot of money into that place and now I don't have enough to rent a hotel room so I started living there with my daughter, at first it was nothing, small things would disappear only to reappear a couple weeks later, but then there were these rapping noises and this thing, I saw it I swear it came out of the closet and tried to grab my daughter," the man said, "I'm sorry but I can't talk about this anymore."

"I understand Mr Tyler, is it possible for you to tell me where the nearest motel is?" she asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Well that was obvious," remarked Gene as the pair stood in the lobby of the closest motel which just so happens to be around the corner.

"Stop moaning, this makes our job easier, seeing as the house is practically five minutes away," said Mai grabbing her keys as they made their way to their room well five minutes to a Vampire, an hour by car.

"I am not moaning, I would just appreciate it if we didn't have to keep staying in crummy motels," retorted Gene.

"You're moaning again and besides you're dead, I'm the one who has to sleep on the uncomfortable bed," Mai said in a playful tone, laughing at Gene's mock pout.  
Once they had found their room Mai opened the door and looked around the room, in the centre was a small TV that sat on a table to big for the electronic, the bed room was small but big enough for the girl, it also had a bathroom and a small kitchen that was five steps away from the TV.

"They didn't even give you a sofa to sit on," observed Gene looking around.

"Stop complaining there's a chair over there by the table," replied Mai in an annoyed tone, "Besides we won't be here much anyway, come on I want to check out the building," she finish as she put her bag down making sure that her gun was well concealed before exiting the room with Gene following behind.

"Who are you calling old!?" a voice shrieked from around the corner, Mai froze she recognised that voice, quickly she backed up against the wall, sticking her head around the corner she confirmed her fear.

There parked outside of the building sat a van Mai was very familiar with. The SPR van, tears came to her eyes as she watched Ayako and Bou-san argue, they were all there, Masako, John, Lin, Yashara even Madoka, she waited her breath suddenly hitched there he was.

"Naru," she whispered to herself.

She turned the corner her arms outstretched as she reached out to them.

"MAI NO!!" yelled Gene bringing her back to her senses as she ducked around the corner hoping that no one had seen her.

"Gene, Naru......." she trailed off not being able to voice what she wanted to do.

"I Know Mai but you can't see them, we should just leave," commanded Gene.

"What are you kidding me, we have to stay they may need help," whispered Mai in a harsh voice hoping the others wouldn't hear her.

"And do what? You can't enter the building you'll be caught on camera," said Gene trying to talk some sense into the girl.

"Then we'll have to do our best not to be seen, I'm sure that you can block out the signals," said Mai as she ran down a side ally looking for a back entrance, luck was on her side as she quietly snuck into the building. Gene prayed for her sake that she knew what she was doing.

"Mr Tyler have you complied with our request?" Naru asked the nervous man in front of him.

"Yes I have set up four rooms for your stay as well as your base room."

"Thank you Mr Tyler is your daughter around we may need to ask her a few questions," Naru said in his usual tone.

"She's at school, please she's only eight," begged Mr Tyler hoping that they wouldn't traumatise the girl anymore then she had been already..

"Very well Lin and I will interview her later, please lead the way so we can set up equipment."

"Mai this is stupid just leave," begged Gene quietly as though trying not to be heard.

"I told you I'm not leaving," Mai whispered back as she kept a look out for anyone who might see her, pressing her back against the wall as she saw Bou-san and John exit a room carrying her bosses equipment, Mai saddened at the thought. _"Ex-boss now I suppose."_

Mai rushed between rooms as she looked around, there were only two rooms that Mai knew of that people had been taken from but Mai had a feeling that if she looked back over the years she'd find many people who had gone missing from this building.

Finding the room she entered shutting the door quietly behind her as she began looking around. The room was big, at least double the size of her motel room.

"Wow nice room," commented Gene, Mai Rolled her eyes at him as she continued to look around.

"Gene do you feel anyone?" she asked, Gene shut his eyes in concentration.

"No I don't," he finally answered as he opened his eyes.

"No me neither..." they both turned as the sound of someone opening the door met their ears.

"Where do you think we should set up the camera John?" Bou-san asked as he entered the room.  
"Hmm why don't you set the camera up over there Bou-san?" John answered pointing to the corner as he readied the thermometer to be used.

Mai tried her best to keep quiet, now she really wished she had picked a better hiding place, if the boys looked up they would be startled to see Mai clinging to the ceiling, but now she had a bigger problem, how was she supposed to get out without being caught on film?

Gene looked up at Mai and nodded before he started messing with the camera once the two began leaving the room, however a problem came up when they couldn't shut the door.

"Just give it a good slam John," Bou-san said with a chuckle Mai's eyes went wide hoping that Gene succeed because she really didn't want to be discovered hiding from her family.

BANG the door slammed with a loud bang causing Mai to fall from the vibrations as she landed face first on the floor. Gene couldn't help but chuckle at the girl as a scene from a film they had recently watched flashed through his mind.

"Are you done playing 'Dracula dead and loving it'? Or are you just going to lie down on the job?" Mai lifted her head to glare at the ghost whose only response was to laugh causing Mai's lips to upturn as well.

Quietly Mai crawled over to the door, getting Gene to check whether or not the hall was clear before she entered, as she stood up she came face to face with Gene's panicked face, but before he could explain the door was flung open heading for Mai.

Mai bit back a cry as the door pelted her in the nose, keeping as still as possible she listened as Bou-san went to check out the camera, laughing as he realized that it wasn't plugged in before he left the room completely though this time pulling the door to.

Mai let out the breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding before she quickly exited the room as quietly as she possibly could with Gene on her tail.

"That was close," she whispered once they were alone, Gene just smiled at the girl.

"Told you, we should just leave," the look Mai gave him after that comment told him that if he mentioned the idea again she was going to take her gun and fill him full of rock salt.


	7. Stay here

Hey I'm back from my holiday and decided you've waited long enough for the update, so again thank yous go out to all who reviewed as well as all those who read, I also hope to see more reviews I really appreciate them, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Stay here!**

"Here are all the room temperatures Naru," Bou-san said handing a clipboard to the boy.

"All seem normal," Naru observed, meanwhile Mai happened to pass the room when Naru opened his mouth, his words shattered her heart.

"Kari-san tea," he had replaced her, they had replaced her, did she mean nothing to them? Were all her thoughts of family one sided? Tears started to roll down her face.

Gene cursed their timing, he heard what his brother had said and instantly knew what was running through Mai's head. He turned to her, his heart breaking whilst he watched hers shatter.

"Mai?" he asked before she turned and ran down the hall heading for the darkest place she could find, the basement.

When Gene finally found Mai, he was shocked, instead of the sobbing girl he expected to find, he found her huddled up in the corner staring at nothing in particular. He jumped as she spoke.

"All this time, did they even miss me? Did they even care?" she said softly.

"Mai it has been two years....."

"I wonder how long it was before they replaced me a week? A month? an hour?"

"Mai stop please," Gene tried though he cringed as she looked in his direction with such a haunted expression. She had been down here for two hours, Gene cursed at himself for taking so long to find her but when he tried to enter the basement something stopped him, blocked him from reaching the girl.

"Mai you're in danger," he said, "We need to leave, whatever this ghost is it was strong enough to keep me away from you," he pleaded with her. Mai looked at him as she stood up straight.

"Hm I wondered why it had taken you so long to find me," she said with sarcasm, "Or maybe you just want to leave me too," she whispered this part to herself.

"What? Mai listen to yourself, you're my best friend snap out of it!" he yelled slapping her across the face.

"Gene?" Mai asked as her haunted expression left her, he felt bad about slapping her but he needed to get her out of here, especially when she can't control her emotions. Gene opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a shrill scream.

"That's Ayako!" Mai yelled as she stood up fully before dashing out of the basement.

"Mai wait the cameras!" Gene yelled after her causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Gene go check on Ayako," she commanded.

"What are you going to do?" he asked knowing that she was planning something stupid.

"What I do best, sleep," she answered before she jumped back down to the basement choosing to hide behind the stairs; Gene gave her one last look before he reluctantly left the room.

Ayako began banging on the doors.

"Let me out!!" she screamed as she struggled to open the door but it refused to budge.

"Ayako stand back!" Bou-san ordered planning to kick the door down, doing what Bou-san said Ayako backed away from the door only to scream when a vase flew past her head.

Mai took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, her breathing was becoming even and her body relaxed as her mind drifted off into slumber. When she next opened her eyes she found herself still sitting in the basement, she groaned in frustration before standing up to stretch her legs, she immediately ducked back down again as a bright light came on, she listened as someone walked down the stairs, each step creaking under the weight. She looked through the stairs to see a man she didn't recognise, he seemed to be carrying something over to that table in the centre of the room,_ "Wait! There wasn't a table there before!"_ Mai thought to herself as she continued to watch the man, it was then that she realized that the man was see through, a ghost?

Mai then realize that what he was carrying was a human being, an unconscious human being. She continued to watch as the man strapped the person to the table, from her position it was hard to see what gender the person was. Her eyes widened as she saw the man pull out a dagger, he waited for the person to wake up before making his next move.

"Well hello darling, ready for some fun?" he asked in a sadistic voice.

"Please I want to go home," the person who Mai guessed to be a girl from her voice begged.

"Sorry girl you lost the game, and now it's time for the cat to play with his mouse," he answered looking to his dagger as it glistened in the light, before he began walking around the table looking to the girl before he brought his dagger down slicing into her shoulder causing the girl to scream in pain and Mai to flinch before clamping her hands on her ears to block out the screams as the man continued to slice through the girls skin like paper, laughing at her screams before it suddenly all went silent except for the man's cruel laugh.  
"Game over, next victim," he said before he looked up straight to where Mai was hiding, "Better keep your friends save vampire, 'cause you're the new mouse," he said sending shivers down Mai's spine before her eyes snapped open.

Her skin was clammy and she was covered in sweat, tears were rolling down her cheeks but she didn't care about that right now, all she cared about were keeping her friends alive.

Naru was standing outside interviewing Mr Tyler's young daughter Mai, he knew she was the main reason that he accepted the case, he couldn't save his Mai but he'll darned if he let anything happen to this Mai.

He opened his mouth to ask a question but suddenly a shrill scream filled the air, quickly he and Lin ran towards the scream but not before Lin stopped to tell Mr Tyler and his daughter to stay put. He caught up to John who was also heading towards where Ayako had screamed and soon they came across Bou-san trying to break down a large door. As they reached the Monk they heard another scream and a crash shortly followed by a loud thump. With urgency Lin and Bou-san ruthlessly began kicking to door, after a large amount of effort they finally got it open to find the self proclaimed Miko unconscious on the floor. As fast as lightning Bou-san was suddenly by her side checking her over, he sighed in relief as he found a strong pulse though he knew that bump that was slowly forming on her head would give her a major headache when she next awoke.

"Urm guys," John said as he pointed towards the far wall, for there written in what seemed to be like blood was: New player, Mouse: Mai T, let the games begin.

Unseen to all the others Gene stood in the middle of the room his hand covering his mouth as he read the message, before he could move though they heard a number of doors and windows slam shut.


	8. supernatural lockdown

Oh no! puppy dog eyes and chocolate frosting, my weakness!!!! damn you, now I have to upload a day earlier then planned lol enjoy.

**Supernatural lockdown **

"What's happened? Is everyone alright?" Mr Tyler asked as he carried his daughter into the room only to gasp in shock at the message he saw before he bolted for the door with John not too far behind them just in case, but when they got to the door.

"What's going on the door won't move! Come on open!" Mr Tyler shouted as he thrust himself at the door after giving the priest beside him his Mai.

"It's no use Mr Tyler we're in a supernatural lock down, this ghost isn't going to let us leave," informed Naru and to prove his point he through a table chair towards the window only for the chair to splinter.

"What are we going to do? This thing can't have my daughter!" Mr Tyler Yelled pulling the young Mai into a protective embrace.

"Trust me Mr Tyler we are not going to let anything happen to Mai," Naru said with determination earning looks of worry from the others, they went worried about protecting Mai, but they were worried that Naru was just using the girl to replace his Mai.

Meanwhile Gene watched the scene in front of him before returning down to the basement to find a serious looking Mai.

"We've got trouble," said Gene.

"I know he came to see me," replied Mai showing something on her wrist, Gene took a closer look and saw that it was a picture of a small rodent, a mouse.

"We've got more trouble, a supernatural lock down," said Gene adding it to the problem list.

"Great, how am I supposed to avoid people when I'm locked in with them?" Mai asked herself in frustration while Gene just shrugged, "What happened to Ayako? Is she alright?" she asked in a panicked voice once she remembered the reason Gene had left.

"Yes she's alright just knocked out," answered Gen while Mai nodded.

"So what do you suggest we do now?" she asked looking to Gene.

"Well you could warn Noll off with a vision," suggested Gene to which Mai gave an odd look.

"Naru? Yeah right if I did that it'd only encourage him more, besides we're locked in," Mai reminded her ghost pal, she sighed, "We can't stay hidden Gene, he said he was going after them one by one, we have to beat him at this game," She said with all seriousness as Gene's eyes widened.

"Well you could warn them....."

"Gene we already said this, you know what Naru is like," said Mai folding her arms as she turned away from the ghost, calling him Naru hurt her but she couldn't bring herself to call him anything else. _"I can't hate him even after he replaces me, that jerk,"_ she thought.

"So don't go see Naru," said Gene looking to her with a smirk.

"Wha....Masako," said Mai catching on to Gene's plan.

"Mr Tyler grab as many sleeping mats as you can, it is obviously a bad idea to split up, so we will all take residence in the base room, I want someone with Mai at all times," Naru instructed as Mr Tyler ran about to get all they needed.

Masako yawned, she could feel her consciousness slip away as she leaned her head on Yashara's shoulder seeing as he was the closest, she blinked once, twice.....She was asleep.

When she next opened her eyes she was surprised to be floating in what appeared to be a black abyss, she knew better then to go walkabouts when a spirit was trying to contact her, and just as she predicted a bright light shone through the darkness, the intensity of the light dulled to show a human like form.

"Who are you?" Masako asked hoping to keep her voice even.

"My Masako, I leave for a while and you forget all about me," a voice laughed, Masako froze, that voice it couldn't be.

"Mai?" she asked fearfully, Mai had a smile on her face as she came into sight.

"Hey long time no see," she said and was surprised when the girl flung her arms around her and began crying on her shoulder.

"Mai! We miss you so much!" the girl sobbed in her arms shocking Mai _"but then what about Kari?"_

"But....Never mind Masako you have to listen to me you're all in danger," she started as she pulled Masako out of her chest to look at her face.

"Wow I didn't think it was possible but you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you," Mai commented checking out the younger girl, though she had to smother down a feeling of jealousy when she noticed that the girl was now taller than her. Masako blushed at Mai's comment before her face formed a frown.

"Mai what happened that night?" asked Masako referring to the night that she disappeared, Mai froze.

"Masako what happened that night is unimportant, but what is important is what is happening now, this ghost you are fighting is powerful, you need to stick together okay, no one is to roam the house on their own and one last thing," Mai said pausing as she wondered how to say this, "Stay away from the walls," she said though she was unsure why she had said that instinct she supposed.

When Masako next opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the concerned face of John hovering over her own, without thinking she flung herself at him and began crying into his shoulder. The others watched this display in shocked silence as John patted the girls back in soothing gestures trying to calm her down.

"What did you see Hara-san," Naru's voice came from where he was sitting, Ayako opened her mouth to protest interrogating the distressed girl but was cut off by the girl herself.

"Mai, I saw Mai!" she cried earning shocked gasps from everyone, she suddenly found Naru sitting in front of her.

"What did she say Masako?" he asked harshly.

"Naru..." Madoka started.

"Danger, she said that we are in danger," Masako answered before passing out.

"Well how'd it go?" Gene asked once Mai opened her eyes, seeing her lower lip tremble he knew that it was an emotional heartbreak for the girl, being so near to her family but not allowed to see them.

"She's.....It went fine I told her that they were in danger but to be honest I didn't tell them anything that they didn't already know," she said as her shoulders sagged at not being more useful to them.

"Gene I want you to stay with them, tell me if anything happens," Mai said in a tone that dared the ghost to disobey.

"But Mai what about you?" he asked, Mai smiled.

"I feel like taking a look around, whilst you're up there find out any information that you can on the house, I left my laptop at home, and the phones dead too so I can't ask T to do it for me," she added as pulled out a torch from her pocket as she shone it in the dark looking for something.

"Bingo," she turned back to Gene, "Sorry Gene," she apologised as she swung something at his figure satisfied when his apparition disappeared only to reappear ten seconds later, a scowl planted on his face before he turned to leave the room mumbling about best friends under his breath which just caused Mai's smile to widen.

"Time for business," she said to herself once Gene was gone as she began searching the basement for any useful information not really expecting to find anything, though if she had learned anything from Naru it was that she needed to be thorough during her investigations, she froze as she felt the air get colder, she could see her breath.

"Crap," she whispered to herself.

"Oh crap indeed," a voice said before Mai was then flung against the wall as an invisible force held her in place.

"You know, I've never had a Vampire to play with before," he said before she gasped as a sharp pain hit her chest, she looked down to find the dagger she had seen in her dreams imbedded into her chest, Vampire or not she could still feel all the pain a mortal would feel had they just been stabbed in the chest. She whimpered doing her best to hold back the cry of pain that was caught in her throat.

He pushed the dagger in deeper, Mai could hear it scrap against the wall she was pressed up against, biting her tongue she looked around for anything that could help, her eyes settled on the wrench that she had thrown at Gene earlier, concentrating she tried to bring the object to her, she could feel liquid run up her throat, it took her awhile to realize it was blood.

Gene was standing by the door as he watched the whole of SPR scurry around their base room setting up appropriate sleeping areas. Briefly he wondered if they would manage to fit all eleven people into the room especially with all that equipment. He was dragged out of his thoughts as his twin began speaking.

"Mr Tyler please tell us all that you know about the history of the building," he asked addressing to the man who was coddling his young daughter telling her that it would be alright.

"I'm afraid that I don't know much, I bought the house in an auction, all I was told that there was a house built here centuries before and then it was knocked down to build this place, but there were rumours that the place belonged to a sadistic doctor who would perform experiments on his patients. It was said that his spirit still haunts the grounds looking for more victims," he answered as he rocked his daughter back and forth, Naru nodded before the American added, "I just thought that it was a stupid story, you don't think......." he trailed off as he looked back down at the girl in his arms.

"At this moment I don't know what is haunting the house, but we're far from ruling anything out," Naru replied, Gene went over the information in his head, what was said could be conclusive with what was said in the file, over the years there have been 15 reported missing people cases in the vicinity, and if Gene remembered right about fifty years ago the original building was demolished in hopes to stop all the recent disappearances, clearly it had not worked.

Mai felt tears fall down her face, she was still trying to concentrate on the wrench but it was no use, suddenly a memory popped into her head and she opened her mouth to say a chant she hadn't said for almost two years.

"Rin pyou.... tou sha kai.... jin retsu zai.....zen," she croaked out, it wasn't enough to get rid of him but it was enough to cause him to lose balance letting Mai free of the invisible force that held her pinned up. Quickly she jumped towards the direction of the wrench, she cursed as she felt someone grab her leg. She managed to grab her weapon and swing it at the ghost causing it to disappear, she stayed on guard waiting for the ghost to reappear, it didn't.

Her limbs flopped to the floor, wrench still held tightly in her hand as she gasped in relief before turning her attention to a more gruesome task. She looked at the hilt of the dagger that was still embedded in her chest counting to ten as she gripped hold of it.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Ten...Argh," she spluttered as she pulled the dagger out of her body dropping it to the floor, closing her eyes to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes she couldn't help but smirk.

"Mai: one, Ghost: zero."


	9. Taken

yay I got the next chapter up hope you enjoy it.

**Taken**

Gene was still watching the others when suddenly the lights went out.

"A power cut?" Mr Tyler asked looking to Naru.

"Perhaps," he answered hand on his chin.

"The generators are down in the basement," said Mr Tyler hoping to be of some use. Gene's eyes widened.

"Very well, Takigawa, myself and Mr Tyler will go and check out the basement," said Naru standing up followed by the monk.

"Daddy don't leave me!" cried little Mai as she gripped his neck in a tight hug.

"Mai I'll only be gone for a little while now I want you to stay with these nice people ok," her father said gently as he handed her over to Madoka who held a tight grip on the girl as she tried to chase after her dad.

"Daddy!" she cried on Madoka's shoulder while the older women did her best to comfort the crying girl.

Gene however was already on his way to the basement.

"Mai you've gotta go they're coming down here," he said only to step back in shock, "What happened?" he asked as he found Mai sitting up against the wall, her flash light allowed Gene to see the girl through the dark.

"The ghost that's what, wait Gene what are you doing here you have to protect the others," said Mai standing up using the wall for support.

"Mai didn't you hear me they're coming down here," just as Gene finished his sentence they both heard voices on the other side of the door belonging to the ones she was hiding from.

"They're down here Shibuya-san," an American accented voice said, Mai and Gene looked to the door knowing that Mai was hurt and wouldn't be able to get away fast enough, they waited with abated breath.

Though just as Naru gripped the door handle the lights suddenly flickered on.

"Mai!!!!" was heard echoing through the house, Mai flinched how did they know she was here? She waited for the door to burst open but was surprised when all she heard were the sound of hurried footfalls leading back in the other direction, she looked to Gene for an answer.

"His daughter, her name is Mai," he explained in shock as he put two and two together knowing that something bad had happened.

"What?! Gene get up there now!" she all but yelled at him, it would be no use getting caught now, Gene nodded before he ran up the stairs passing through the door. Mai looked towards the ceiling.

"Ghost: one, Mai: nothing."

When Naru and the others who were also closely followed by Gene entered the room they gasped in shock. The room was trashed, furniture had been overturned and from the looks of it with the people who happened to be sitting on the furniture still on it. Naru ran over to Madoka who was trying to lift a bookcase that had fallen down only to land on Lin knocking the man unconscious. Yasuhara and John were the ones occupying the sofa at the time, Yasuhara's form could be seen under the green sofa while John had been thrown from his sit across the room, he was surrounded by broken glass from the mirror that had shattered when he made impact with it. Masako was still on the futon not having woken up from passing out earlier while Ayako was slumped by the wall as blood slowly tricked down the side of her face, little Mai was nowhere to be seen and neither was SPR newest addition Kari.

Mai was still standing with her back against the wall, her flask up at her lips as she drank her life giving fluid not stopping even when she sensed that of an evil spirit, once she had finished she replaced the lid and tied it back round her sash pleased that her previous wound had healed up.

"What do you want?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Now now Mai don't be such a spoil sport, you're now onto level two," Mai scoffed at his idea of a game but knew better then to voice her opinions after all many evil ghost had no regard for life.

"Now if you want these two to survive," he said catching her attention, she didn't know who had been taken but she would do whatever it took to help them, "Find the passage to the hidden basement built many years before they rebuilt over it, now here's the clue find the relic that fits in the keyhole," as he said this he pointed to a very oddly shaped hole in the wall, "You have twenty minutes before they die better hurry up Mai," he said before vanishing from sight Mai cursed, unknown to her things were about to get harder.

Masako snapped her eyes open, a message had been delivered to her as she slept.

"Naru!" she call earning all of their attention except Lin who had yet to come around, "We have to move now, he's going to kill them," she said referring to the missing girls, Mr Tyler sunk to his knees in shock.

"What did you see Hara-san?" Naru questioned the medium.

"The ghost he is playing a game, we must find a secrete passageway to save the girls we have twenty minutes," said Masako sadly.

"Twenty minutes!? That's impossible," moaned Bou-san standing up.

"It seems we have no choice, was that all he told you?" Naru asked Masako shook her head.

"He said that the passageway is located in the basement and there we will find a shocking surprise," Masako answered, Gene ran out of the room at this, he hoped Mai was better to move. As he roamed the halls he was spooked as he suddenly ran through someone.

"Mai?" he asked, whoever it was stopped and turned to reveal Mai.

"Gene no time to explain twenty minutes....Must save," said Mai as she continued running off down the hall.

"Mai wait Naru and the others got the message as well," said Gene as he ran alongside the girl.

"What? darn that makes things harder," she said though she didn't once falter in her step as she ran through the house looking for anything that could fit into the oddly shaped hole.

* * *

Please leave a review I'd like to know what you think.


	10. Another Way

Yay! We got another chapter up for you, give us your thoughts.

**Another way**

"My daughter, that bastard has my daughter!" Mr Tyler yelled before bolting out of the room heading in the direction of the basement the others not too far behind except for Lin, Madoka, John and Yasuhara due to the fact that they were injured.

Once he reached the basement Mr Tyler slipped over some sort of sticky liquid, as the others caught up with him he realised that it was blood.

"No!" he cried praying to whatever god was out there to please look after his daughter.

"Blood? Hara-san where was this keyhole you mentioned?" Naru asked turning to the girl. Masako run over to where she had seen the keyhole.

"Here Naru," she said pointing to the oddly shaped hole.

Mai was running through the house, she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the door slam behind her, turning she expected to see the ghost who had caused all this trouble, but instead what she found was the ghostly figure of a women before the said women took charge at her passing straight through the girl.

When Mai next opened her eyes she found that she was no longer in the room she was in before, in fact she wasn't sure that she was even in the same building.

"Father this has gone on long enough," Mai heard coming from the next room, instantly she knew this was one of her dreams as she took off running to where the voice had come from.

"How dare you, you little brat!" a loud voice yelled, Mai opened the door to see the ghost that had been tormenting her in his living form arguing with a tall women the man she could see now had long brown hair and stood at about 5 foot 9. His daughter she thought remembering what she had first shouted also had long brown hair that floated just below her shoulders, she was a few inches shorter then her father and adorned a musty looking dress that was covered in blood splatters, only now did Mai realize that the man appeared to be wearing a doctors gown.

"Father you kill people, You're a monster!" the women yelled as she turned to follow her father's movements who was now pacing the floor.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" he asked snidely.

"I'm sorry," she said before she pounced on the man catching him by surprise as she thrust his own dagger into his chest, game over suddenly bounced around her head, the scene changed and Mai was suddenly in the basement, a noise caught her attention she turned just in time to see the entrance to the passage way seal and the women from before lean back against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried before she held the dagger from before up high plunging it through her throat, Mai flinched at the sight as she watched the women fall to the floor, the light leaving her eyes.

Again the scene changed and Mai found herself in the same room as before, in front of her was a different man, a builder perhaps, she suspected this due to his large build and hard hat. Mai realized he was possessd by the girl whose suicide she had just witnessed. She walked over to the wall and finished pasting wall paper over a section of it but not before Mai saw what was concealed behind the paper. A dumbwaiter. The girl before her collapsed as the spirit possessing her left her body as the scene changed yet again, and Mai jumped back startled as she found herself flung back into her own body, without hesitation she ran over to the wall ignoring Gene's questioning look as she began tearing at the wall paper. It wasn't long until Mai had ripped the paper out of the way and was struggling to open the door to the dumbwaiter. She cheered as she felt the door open only to be suddenly flung into the dumbwaiter, helpless as the door closed and the dumbwaiter started moving downwards to its own accord.

She let out a shriek as the rope snapped sending the girl plummeting down, she was glad that the rope snapped when she was only five inches off of the floor any higher and she would have been in serious trouble she thought as she rolled out of what was left of the now smashed dumbwaiter.

she waited for her head to stop spinning before she began taking a look around pulling her torch out of her pocket, from what she could tell she was in an area that was older then the house, dust collected everywhere and Mai tried her best not to breath any of it in, a soft whimpering caught her attention as she began running towards the sound. She could tell that it was a crying child, she just hoped that she hadn't been too late for her.

Little Mai was curled up in the corner crying, beside her was the unconscious body of the mean tea lady as she had dubbed Kari, she froze as she heard the door open, bringing her hand up to block the light she couldn't see who had entered but recoiled in fright as the person touched her shoulder.

"Shhh, It's alright, I'm here to get you out of here," Mai whispered hoping that the girl's squeak didn't attract any unwanted attention. The girl before her sniffed.

"Who are you?" she cried as she wiped her tears away, Mai smiled to the girl in an attempt to put her at ease.

"My name is Taniyama Mai, though you can just call me Mai," she said, the girl seemed to brighten at the prospect of sharing the same name, all fears forgotten.

"Really my name is Mai too," the girl replied and Mai couldn't help but think that had the girl been born a puppy her tail would be wagging nonstop.

"Are you hurt Mai?" The older Mai asked the girl as she gently ruffled the girls hair.

"No but the mean tea lady won't wake up," the girl replied pointing to the unconscious heap that was next to her. Mai nodded whilst her head was doing the victory dance, oh yeah mean tea lady.

Mai: one new girl: zero.

"I want my daddy!" the girl before her cried bringing her attention back to the problem at hand.

"Don't worry Mai-chan I'll get you out of here, but first I need to check over the mean tea lady," Mai said earning a small giggle from the girl. Once Mai was satisfied that Kari was unhurt and just knocked out she picked the girl up and with the help of Mai-chan managed to get her in a piggy back position holding her in place with one arm whilst she held Mai-chan's hand in the other.

Meanwhile back with Naru and the others, Mr Tyler was pounding the wall as hard as he could, the twenty minutes were almost up and they had made no progress in the rescue of his daughter, he whirled round on the ghost hunters he hired.

"Do something!" he yelled causing those who remained in the basement to flinch with the exception of Naru, it was decided that they would all split up in pairs to find the key to this odd shaped hole, leaving Naru and Masako in the basement, Naru was looking for anything that could help with moving the door while Masako attempted to communicate with the spirit hoping to buy more time.


	11. Just Call Me Jerry

**Just Call me Jerry **

The two Mai's were wondering round aimlessly in the secrete basement, neither knowing which way to go having to backtrack their steps when they came to a dead end. Mai-chan sat down to rest with a huff, Mai thought about doing the same but thought against it deciding that she wouldn't be able to put the lump on her back down.

Suddenly Mai-chan screamed as the ghostly form of a women materialized through the wall, in her hands was a dagger that Mai recognised well, thinking quickly she stood in front of the younger girl waiting to see whether or not she was a threat.

The ghost turned her head to look in the direction of an open door, Mai tried to see what had caught the ghosts interest, she gasped as she spotted what the ghost was looking at, bodies there were so many decaying corpses in that room and one that remained fresh.

_"That must be the estate agent,"_ Mai realised sadly before looking back towards the ghost, resisting the want to take a step back. The ghost turned and walked away down the hall stopping only once to wave the girls over, Mai nodded before grabbing Mai-chan's hand as they followed the ghost. Of course the younger girl resisted but Mai's solution to that was to pick the girl up.

"Trust me Mai-chan she won't hurt us," she said smiling as she felt the small girl nod against her shoulder though she wished that the one on her back would hurry up and wake up, it was very difficult for Mai to keep a steady hold on both girls.

The ghost led them to a dead end waiting for the others to catch up she turned and pointed to a specific stone in the wall to Mai's left. Mai nodded as she cautiously made her way over to the wall asking Mai-chan to push the button. She stepped back in surprise as the wall in front of them began to move, however the secrete basement wasn't as stable as it used to be and began to collapse round the three, Mai bit back a curse as she dropped Kari against the wall before setting Mai-chan on top of the unconscious girl as she used her own body as a shield to protect them from falling debris.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall SPR were getting desperate, they only had five minutes left before whatever had Mai killed her along with Kari.

"Argh I hate stupid puzzles!" yelled Ayako in frustration as she punched the wall with her fist stepping back as it produced a rumbling sound.

"Wow I guess I don't know my own strength," said Ayako as the team plus Mr Tyler and Gene watched to secret entrance begin to fall and crumble, a sweat drop appeared on Bou-san knowing that he would never hear the end of this.

"You're ok Mai-chan, you just need to be brave, ow," said Mai as she bit back a cry when she felt something knock her shoulder hard. Once all seemed quiet Mai decided to take her chances rather than be crushed by an underground building as she picked up both girls though this time throwing Kari over her shoulder as Mai-chan wrapped her arms around Mai's neck.

"Naru!" she yelled hoping that they would answer telling her which direction she needed to go in.

The SPR members stood shocked as they heard Mai call out for them, Bou-san had to physically stop Naru from diving in after the voice as tears welled within all their eyes, Gene however just gulped and was imagining what Z was going to do when he found out about this.

"Let go... Mai," Naru said as he tried to get the monk to release him.

"Naru Mai's dead we don't know for sure whether this is some kind of trick," Ayako said as she watched the monk struggle with the boy.

"I don't care MAI!!" he yelled hoping to hear her voice yell back. Mai smiled as she ran towards Naru's voice.

"Naru!" she yelled when she could see him, stopping only to think about what she had just done, Though Mai-chan wouldn't let Mai stop as she squirmed out of Mai's grip before heading over to her father who scooped her up and rained kisses down on her forehead telling her that he'll never let her out of his sight, even promising to buy her that pony she always wanted.

"Mai?!" the group called out in confusion and fear, Mai froze her heart wanted nothing more than to see them but she knew that she was forbidden to, knew that it was too dangerous for them, her shoulders sagged as she slowly walked forward making sure not to come out of the shadows as she put Kari down on the floor.

"Mai?" Naru asked and Mai couldn't help but wince at his hopeful tone, "Mai is it really you?"

"I'm sorry," Mai said before she turned and ran back down through the secret entrance.

"Mai wait," yelled Bou-san as he reached out to her, letting go of Naru who only ran down the passageway after her closely followed by Gene.

Mai ran blindly down the halls as tears trickled down her face, why hadn't she listened to Gene earlier, this was too hard for her, having to leave them, and now they knew that she was a live, would they hate her for leaving them again.

Mai's vision was blurring because of her tears meaning that she didn't see the fallen stone in front of her until she tripped over it, nor did she notice Cat the ghost who had caused this mess or the Davis twins as the rounded the corner.

Groaning she rolled onto her back, her eyes widened as one of the ceiling stone came crashing down on her.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" she cried as the weight landed on her stomach, it was times like this that she was thankful to being immortal, anyone else and they would have died. She struggled as she tried to lift the offending object off of her.

Naru stood routed to the spot, he thought for sure he had lost her again, he let out the breath he was holding as she started to move, he watched her struggle with the collapsed stone before her form was blocked from view.

The ghost stood over Mai a smirk on his face before he plunged his arm into Mai's body causing her to scream in pain. Gene watched the scene, beside him stood Naru, to shocked to even help his friend Gene rounded on him.

"Noll do something!!!!!" he screamed in his brother's ear. Naru eyes widened slightly before his feet took off in the direction of Mai and the ghost hurting her.

Mai was biting her lip as she tried to stop her screaming, she struggled trying to reach her gun, the 'Cat' as she called him sat over her body, a sickening smile on her face as he watched the girl beneath him squirm. Mai barely registered Gene's voice but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Mai!!" Naru called shocking both Mai and the ghost attacking her, the Cat turned to face Naru giving Mai enough time to grab hold of her gun and aim.

"Hey Cat!" he turned towards her, "Just call me Jerry," she joked referring to the famous cartoon cat and mouse Tom and Jerry before she pulled her trigger hitting him in the chest causing him to disperse. Mai coughed bringing up blood that landed on Naru's face as he tried to remove the block of building that held her down.

"Naru, please leave," she asked him as more tears trailed down her face.

"I won't lose you again Mai," Naru stated in his usual cold tone though Gene could tell that he was struggling to keep his composure. The ghost looked to the pair before making a decision as his ghostly form slowly faded from view, a look of regret on his face.

"You have to, I can't stay," she choked out, the weight on her chest making it hard to breath.

"Why? Where have you been Mai?" he asked her coldly ignoring the voice in his head that told him to ask later. Mai face darkened they mustn't know, knowing will put them in danger something Mai will stop at no cost, not even her own happiness.

"Away Naru, and what do you care? You replaced me anyway," Mai bit back though inside she was dying as the thought of what she was going to have to do and say hit her, but she had to push them away, she had to.

She looked up at Naru's face a dark cloud hung over his face as his hands shook in rage.

"So you left us?" he asked quietly.


	12. Bang Bang

Well I've got the next chapter up for you yay! I know I know please please no more long waits! I'm sorry I'll try to update the next one sooner rather than later until then please enjoy chapter 12 and review too like it? hate it? let me know.

* * *

**Bang Bang**

"So you left us?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered in a neutral voice, it was the voice she used when she tried to act important and serious though it was sometimes hard as Gene would always burst out laughing saying that's the worst impression of Naru he had ever heard though not this time seeing as he had left Mai's side.

"I see," he replied.

"Leave Naru, I don't need you anymore, any of you," Mai said coldly referring to the rest of SPR. Naru looked to the girl his eyes were as hard as stone.

"If that is how you feel?" he said before a scream was heard coming from the entrance.

"Mai-chan?!" Mai cried from under her prison as she recognised who the owner of the voice was making her struggle more, another scream was heard accompanied by a cry of pain. Enough was enough within seconds Mai was standing on her own two feet, a murderous look on her face. The stone that was holding her down had smashed against the wall where Mai flung it. Her fangs bared as her eyes changed before she took off running in the direction of the entrance, catching up to Naru who had taken off running towards the scream choosing to return for Mai seeing as she was fine just pinned down, obviously he had forgotten of her injury as well as the attack but his mind was too hurt to think straight, however that betrayal he felt turned into shock as Mai passed him down the hall running till she was out of sight.

Mai-chan cried as she looked around the room, her daddy was pinned up to the wall by something, the funny man and lady were also pinned to the wall but the pretty doll lady was sleeping against the wall along with the mean tea lady. She wished that Mai was here to protect her daddy and make the ghost go away, he was scary. He turned to her a smile on his face as he pulled out the dagger that he had taken off of Mai when she was trapped. She screamed as the man held the dagger up above her, she could hear her father yell at the man in fear as well as rage, a funny concept she mused, though only being four those weren't quite the words she used.

The ghost brought the dagger down closer, Mai-chan trembled in fear before the dagger was dragged across her arm cutting skin, she shrieked in pain as crocodile tears made their way down her face blood pouring out of her cut.

Mai growled at the sight she saw, how dare he hurt her, she was a child. She was going to enjoy exorcising him, she pulled her gun out and aimed.

"Hey Cat! Pick on someone your own size," she said in a growl causing the ghost to spin round on her.

"Well well, the little mouse has come out of her hole, you going to shoot me, you do you'll just be hurting the girl," Mai scowled he was right, she really wished that she had brought salt with her now but she had left it in her bag, stupid supernatural lock down.

"You have me wrong ghost, I'm not here to save them, if I want to get out I'll have to destroy you, them? They mean nothing to me," she said hoping that he'd buy the bluff, though she didn't miss the looks of hurt and utter betrayal pass through those who were conscious.

"You're bluffing," the ghost said with a smirk, Mai cocked the gun.

"Wanna try me?" it was then that the door burst open allowing Lin and John to enter followed closely by Madoka and Yasuhara, they gasped, even Lin let out a sound of surprise. Yep they had seen her.

"Mai?" John, Madoka and Yasuhara said in disbelieving voices and Mai could tell that at least one of them was on the verge of tears. She mentally laughed as she pictured the culprit being Yasuhara, it sounded like something he'd do.

She then noticed something at the corner of her eye, it looked like a purple dragon? She smirked as she realized that it was one of Lin's shiki, she lowered her weapon.

"I knew you were bluffing," the ghost said cockily.

"Sorry Cat, take a look over there," Mai replied pointing over to the shiki not missing Lin's look of surprise that the girl could see his shiki.

As the ghost fought with the shiki he unintentionally let go of the force that was holding everyone pinned to the wall, Mai planned on grabbing Mai-chan only for her father to beat her to it, the man then preceded to run straight out of the room.

Mai looked to where Mai-chan was standing. She felt her blood boiled as her nose smelt drying blood coming from that direction, once again she aimed her gun on the ghost waiting for the chance to use it.

There, the ghost had just flung the Shiki away effortlessly, she pulled the trigger and felt pleasure as his form disband, she stood on guard waiting for him to reappear, he did.

Bang!!

She missed! She aimed again only this time she hesitated to shoot, he was heading straight for Naru who had finally emerged from the secret entrance.

"Naru duck!!!" she yelled to the boy. Naru decided to take her advice (for we all know that he would never follow orders) and jumped to the left as Mai once again pulled the trigger. She turned to the others.

"Get out of here now!!" she yelled as she continued to shoot at the ghost, missing him only twice. She turned to look back at the members of SPR who seemed routed to the spot, "What are you waiting for leave!!" she yelled in a commanding voice, wrong thing to do, her attention was diverted so she didn't see the ghost escape the shiki nor did she see it charge at her with his dagger extended aiming for her chest, her eyes widened as she turned back to the ghost, a sharp pain came from within in her chest as she was rammed maliciously into the wall.

"Mai!!" movement at last she thought as the members of SPR jumped into the fray doing the exact opposite of what she wanted. She would have slumped down the wall if it wasn't for the dagger keeping her in place, the dagger was so far into her chest that she could barely see the hilt of it.

She registered what the others were doing in the background, but all she could think of was the huge scar that was most likely going to be there for awhile. She winced as she took in a deep breath knowing that her lung was deflating as well as having a few broken ribs.

"And the word was god...."

"Rin pyou tou sha kai..."

"Kyata Hanja shada Ya......"

She looked over to Naru, his eyes were locked on her form, he was paler than usual and she could smell fear dripping off him, there was a lot of fear in the room she noted but none were quite as strong as his, she looked back down to the dagger, a scene flashed in her head.

"_And what are you going to do to stop me?" he asked snidely._

_"I'm sorry," she said before she pounced on the man catching him by surprise as she thrust his own dagger into his chest, game over suddenly bounced around her head._

She knew what she had to do, with a look of determination Mai grabbed what she could see of the hilt, wincing as she began to pull it from her chest. One...Two...Three...


	13. Game Over

Well here it is, the new chapter I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!

**Game Over**

"Gahhhhh!" Mai cried as she pulled the object from her body, a few tears escaped her eyes before she slowly stood up on shaky legs. Locating the ghost who was in front of John, she used speed only a Vampire could reach suddenly standing behind him

"Hey Cat," the ghost whirled round only for Mai to thrust the dagger's blade into him, he howled in pain, his form seemed to catch fire as his ghostly image began to burn away.

"Game over," she said as she watched him disappear for the last time leaving nothing but the dagger behind as a reminder of his existence. She bent down and picked the dagger up before safely tucking it away in her sash.

"Mai?" John asked as she was still in front of him having just saved his life. She mentally cursed, she needed to get out of here fast. Her wounds were bad and she needed blood to repair them, the only problem was that she had drunk all of the blood she carried with her to heal the first wound, all the blood was slowly dripping away and Mai could feel her body begin to shut down like it had when she had finished the earlier taken test. She had to get out of there fast or she would fall into a vampiric coma only to reawaken later with no control over the thirst and she would have no conscious thought as she devoured anyone and everyone to satisfy her thirst, she had seen it once before, it was not something Mai wanted to experience personally, she didn't think she'd be strong enough to fight it, and even if she did she would die, and that meant wasting Z and the others time.

She resisted the urge to flinch as she felt some one turn her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Mai we missed you so much!" Takigawa said his head sitting on top of hers leaving his neck wide open for attack, the blood calling her as she saw it pump through his veins, her mouth opened as her fangs bared.

"NOOOOO!" she shouted to herself as she roughly pushed Bou-san away her voice coming out in gasps, "Stay back," she warned as she tried to control the urge.

"Mai what's wrong.....Oh my gosh Mai you're hurt!" cried Ayako coming forward to check the girl over, it seems that they had forgotten that just moments ago Mai was pinned to the wall with a dagger protruding from her chest, Mai whirled on her, her fangs still present as her eyes shifted from violet to brown and back again, she heard Madoka and Lin gasp, of course, they had to have dealt with something like her before, Madoka sunk to her knees.

"No, not Mai, not her," she quietly cried though everyone heard her.

"Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, Brown-san get away from her now!" Lin shouted as he tried to pull the three away.

"But Lin it's Mai," protested Bou-san. Mai was scared her condition was made worse than normal due to all of the fresh blood she could smell coming from the groups wounds, she too sunk to her knees gripping her head.

Madoka stood before she determinedly walked over to the girl kneeling down beside her as she held her arm out to the girl.

"Take it Mai, before the thirst gets you," she said her voice was hard making it sound more like a demand then an offer.

"Madoka?" Mai asked as tears fell down her face.

"I know Mai, it's not your fault, you need this," Madoka offered the girl a kind smile, Mai looked to the offered arm as she opened her mouth.

"No.....Monster," she replied looking to the ground as if she was ashamed of herself.

The room stood shocked as Madoka slapped the girl hard across the face.

"Don't you say that Mai, you are not a monster, never think of yourself as one, this isn't a choice I know you would take," said Madoka sternly.

"Madoka," Lin warned as Yasuhara and Masako joined the monk and miko in standing behind the tall man, Masako having woken up just in time to see Mai vanquish the ghost.

Mai looked to Madoka's face before returning her gaze to the offered arm.

"I'm sorry," she managed to whisper before she clamped her mouth over Madoka's wrist, Madoka hissed in pain but did not try to take her arm away.

The others watched in morbid fascination.

"What's going on?" Bou-san asked not taking his eyes off of the girl before him.

"She's been turned into a vampire," Lin answered calmly though a hint of sadness leaked into his words.

"What? But Vampires aren't real," Bou-san insisted, the sad look that Lin gave him made him think twice before he saddened.

Naru slowly walked over to Mai and his mentor.

"Was this why you stayed away?" he asked the girl, "Were you ashamed, or scared," he continued earning a glare from Madoka.

"We won't hurt you Mai," she said trying to comfort the girl who she felt stiffen at Naru's words, Madoka raised her head as she glared at everyone around them repeating her words, "We won't hurt you Mai."

"Of course we won't," insisted Bou-san as he came forward, "We'd never hurt Mai, no matter what."

Mai unclamped her mouth from Madoka's wrist, she hadn't taken enough blood to fully heal her wound but she had taken enough to keep the thirst at bay for a couple more hours.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried pushing herself away from Madoka.

"Mai don't be, we can help you," Madoka said as she edged closer.

"You can't...." Mai started only to be interrupted by a new voice.

"Vi what have you done, I told you to stay away from them, you disobeyed an order," it was Z who had cut the young Vampire off as he made his way down to the basement. Mai stiffened.

"It wasn't my fault, I-I-I," she started only to be cut off again.

"Gene told me what happened, that is still no excuse, you can look forward to spending the next day in the iron maiden," he said firmly, everyone's eyes widened at the mention of Gene before what he had said hit home.

"Iron Maiden? You monster!" cried Madoka not missing Mai's flinch at the name monster.

"Now now Madoka you know as well as I do that it won't kill her," Z replied ignoring the look he got from Mai as he revealed that he knew Madoka.

"Z she is just a girl, she doesn't deserve this," protested Madoka. Z just snorted.

"It won't be the first time," he replied curtly.


	14. Reunited

Oh I love all of your reviews so I decide I'll update for you all yay aren't I nice? Hope you enjoy it but we are coming close to an end.

**Reunited**

It wasn't long before the whole of SPR stood protectively in front of the second youngest one with the exception of Kari who was still out cold. Z raised an eyebrow.

"Mai come," he said looking in her direction using her real name to show how serious he was. Mai's eyes were blank as she made a move to Z only to be caught in someone's grasp. She turned and came face to face with Naru.

"Mai isn't going anywhere, I will not lose her, not again," He said as he pulled her into a protective hug.

"You can't keep her safe, she's on many hunters to hunt list," said Z looking Naru in the eye almost as if he was challenging him.

"Then I'll die trying," Naru said only for all of the others to correct him as Madoka put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll die trying," she said as nods of agreement and determination filled the room.

Mai felt her heart swell with love, she cared so much for these people and they cared so much for her. She sniffled as more tears made their way down her pale cheeks before something caught her attention and she took in a big whiff.

_"T? What's T doing here?" _she thought to herself. She looked back to Z and she swore she saw a flicker of happiness? Amusement? Hope? She wasn't sure.

"And what if she turns on you, would you call her a monster and try to destroy her, after all you exorcise many a ghost without thought. What's to say that you won't kill her? She is after all a supernatural being," Z said keeping a close watch on them all as he watched their reactions.

Naru tightened his grip on Mai as he felt her stiffen.

"You may as well call me a monster by that definition, after all I am a medium, and Naru over there is the world's strongest PK user known, we can all be considered supernatural," Mai's eyes widened as Masako spoke obviously not expecting the younger girl to defend her, "Mai is our friend, we will not abandon her," she spoke clearly and calmly but everyone could sense the truth behind her words.

"That's right Vampire or not, Mai is like a sister to me and the last two years haven't been the same without her, when she disappeared it left a huge hole that nothing and no one could fill," said Ayako coming forward.

Mai took in another whiff trying to ignore T's scent as well as the one of Tea coming from Naru as she focused on the ones her friends omitted, each one had a smell of determination, protection and love, her eyes became watery as sobs began to wrack her frame. This was a feeling she hadn't felt for so long and it felt so good she didn't want to lose it again.

Z looked to the group his mask failing him as his lips twitched, turning upwards at the edge.

"There are rules you will have to follow," he said not missing Mai's look of hope and surprise, "Though Vi you still owe me, five hundred yen will do," he said bringing his hand to his mouth before the door burst open and T entered the basement.

"Oh no you don't Z this was your test and you're the one who said that they'd reject her, you owe me five hundred yen from your own wallet," T said looking highly amused as Z began coughing to hide his blush.

"Yes well considering the circumstance I'm glad to be proved wrong for once," he said adding on the last part in hopes to save his ego.

"Wait Casper you....You sent me here knowing that Naru would be here?" Mai asked coming forward though Naru refused to release her from his grasp meaning that he came too. T and Z looked guilty as they tried to avoid looking Mai in the eye.

"You did? Did Gene know too?" Mai asked looking around for her friend.

"Gene?" Naru said softly, Mai stiffened before a light caught her as well as everyone else's attention and the ghostly form of Gene appeared.

"Hello Noll, don't worry I know what you're thinking but I don't need to cross over yet, for now I am happy bring Mai's guarding ghost as well as her friend," Gene said as he looked to his brother who still refused to release Mai, not what Mai was expecting for she thought that the narcissist would throw her to the wall telling her that she was a monster for not letting Gene pass on, but instead he just smiled at the sight of his twin, "Besides I don't think they would do porno in the afterlife," Gene added looking at Mai with a smirk who had turned bright red knowing that he was referring to all the times that he had spied on her in the shower.

"Gene!!!!!" she shrieked but he only laughed knowing that he was in serious trouble, especially with the look Noll was giving him, "Oh you are so dead!" Mai and Naru yelled at him in unison.

"Well I'm glad you got to have a good reunion with your family kiddo, god knows how much longer I can listen to B whine about you whining about them, oh that reminds me, here," T said as he gave Mai three small boxes, "Don't open them yet, they're for you birthday in three days, though they also count as a good bye present from Me, B and D," T said with a smile Before Mai wriggled out of Naru's grasp to give T a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks T, tell the others thanks too for me," Mai said as she walked back to Naru. Madoka's voice suddenly rang out through the basement.

"Wait if you're T then.... Casper?" Madoka trailed off pointing to an embarrassed Z before she burst out into laughter, Lin letting out a little snicker before he regained his composure.

"Thanks a lot Vi, well at any rate, here," said Z as he too gave her a something, "We're going to miss you Vi, keep in touch," said Z before turning to Madoka, "Guess you were right Madoka, you can fill the others about the rules, T come on we have to leave."

"Bye Mai, and you," T said pointing at Naru, "You better take care of her, I don't want her to come back crying to me about how she misses the love of her life," T said with a wink before he legged it up the stairs just in time to avoid Mai's flask which came flying towards the now empty space where T's head used to occupy.

"Bye Vi you and your friends are welcome at Kai castle whenever," he said as he bowed to her earning a shocked gasp from Mai and Madoka, Z never bowed to anyone, "Oh we put your papers in your bags along with some more.....substance," he said trying not to say blood in front of the group he turned and began walking up the stairs, "Remember Vi, hunters, I know you've learnt a lot but you're still slow when it comes to common sense," he said leaving the room in the same manner as T dodging the gun Mai had thrown at him.

"Well it's nice to know that you haven't changed too much," Naru said with a smirk earning a laugh from the rest of the group while Mai's face went bright red.

"Gee thanks......I really missed you," she said throwing her arms over Naru, she was surprised when Naru placed his arms around her before they returned to his sides as if nothing had happened, though once Mai had released Naru she was pounced upon by Bou-san and Ayako who were fighting over who would get to hug the girl first, only for Masako to beat them to it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were alive," she cried on Mai's shoulder, Mai smiled and patted the younger girls back.

"I wouldn't really call myself living now," Mai said sadly her eyes glazed over as if she was lost in thought.

"So Mai, what was that about Naru being the love of your life?" Yasuhara said making himself known.

"You are so lucky I don't have anything to throw at you right now," she said in a low voice though they could see the amusement and joy that sparkled in her eyes.

"It is nice to see you Mai-san," John said with his charming smile as he gave her a little bow in greeting causing Mai to giggle, before something suddenly occurred to her.

"You should probably go and tell your client that it's over, and I think Kari over there should probably be called an ambulance, though it is not necessary, she's just asleep," she said in a small voice struggling to keep tears at bay as she wore a crooked smile.

"Mai we've already been through this, we're not leaving you again," Bou-san said as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"It's not that Bou-san, I can't go back, Taniyama Mai is dead, I can't suddenly just reappear, in case you haven't noticed, I haven't aged one bit, besides I have nowhere to stay but I'll come back and visit, I-I-I'm a hunter now I travel all over the place, I can't drag you around, it would be too dangerous," Mai said losing the battle with her tears.

"Nonsense Mai, me and Lin are hunters," Madoka said shocking the girl, "How do you think we know about Z and the others, besides it will be good to have some company on my next hunt, wendigo's can be tough," she finished with a smile, it was a smile Mai couldn't help but smile back to, "And besides, Naru's house is big enough to house you," she added with a wink causing Mai to once again turn the shade of a tomato.

"Come on, Taniyama-san is right we should leave, Bou-san would you go get....." Lin started only to be cut off by said peson.

"Way ahead of you Lin," he said as he picked the still unconscious Kari up.

"Yes well it is nice to see you Taniyama-san, Mai," Lin said giving the girl a smile one which Mai also returned before she quickly enveloped him into a hug.

"I never thought I'd see any of you again, I must admit I never really thought, that is to say that I er...." she trailed off wondering how to phrase this without offending them.

"That we would reject you?" Madoka supplied to which Mai only gave a small nod.

"Mai how could you think that, we love you no matter what," Ayako insisted while the others nodded.

"Thank you, really," she cried wiping her eyes; she smiled to Masako as the girl put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Now I finally get my singing partner back," Bou-san said happily as they began to make their way out of the basement, before Mai could leave however, Naru grabbed her by the shoulder and twirled her around before he planted his lips on hers.

After awhile he broke the kiss off smirking at Ma's groan of disappointment before he started to make his way up the stairs.

"Are you coming or has what little brain you had finally forgotten how to walk," he said with a smirk.

"Ohhmm," Mai replied unintelligently as she made her way up the stairs, a dopey smile on her face.


	15. Unladylike

**Unladylike **

So with that the SPR team were finally reunited, Kari-san woke up and promptly quit yelling at the others to never ever contact her again, Mai had moved in with the other members seeing as they couldn't decide on who to let the girl live with not to mention it would be safer for her if she didn't stay in the same place in case hunters used her family to get to her, it was decided that they would rotate where and who Mai would stay with. Mai-chan and her father were grateful to the members of SPR for ridding them of the ghost though they refused to re-enter the house choosing to stay at Mai-chan's grandparent's house while they waited for a buyer to take the nightmare house off of their hands.

Once they had collected Mai's stuff from the motel though not before Ayako and Madoka gave the girl a tongue lashing about the life she had been living for the past two years, from the looks of it she only had five sets of clothes, but what did they expect the life of a hunter wasn't one that came with a big pay cheque, that is unless you're professional ghost hunter who hire out their services, choosing what cases to take or not to take, though Bou-san became ecstatic as he spotted her guitar that was lying next to her bag asking her if she could play.

"Of course Bou-san how else would I make money, I play live at bars when I need extra cash, either that or hustle some poor schnook at pool, that's how I bout my highly useful laptop," Mai replied with a laughed.

"Mai that is so unladylike," reprimanded Ayako.

"Then I guess I shouldn't tell you that I can drink the best of them under the table," She replied with a smirk.

The gang then made their way back to their hotel deciding that it was too late to drive home, so now the group were up in the room that the girls shared catching up on old times.

"And remember when Yasuhara told that old guy that he was over a hundred years old and started coming up with events that would of happened in such a life time," laughed Bou-san holding his stomach.

"That was not nearly as funny as when you tried to embarrass me and Yasuhara only for him to embarrass you with flirting," retorted Mai as she doubled over with laughter, John laughing at the memory along with Yasuhara.

"Yea and John's reaction was classic," added Yasuhara earning more laughs.

Mai looked around the room, glad to have her family back, Naru was in the corner playing chess with Gene, he must of said something because Naru's face took on a shade of red.

"So Noll you and Mai huh, I'll tell you she's got a great body," Gene said relishing in Naru's embarrassment.

"Gene," Naru grounded out grinding his teeth.

"Oh don't try to deny it Noll, I know you, and I know that you've fallen head over heels for your assistant since the day you first saw her telling ghost stories," Gene replied with a laugh, Naru spared a sideward glance to the rest of the room to see if anyone was listening and saw that Mai had her ear on the conversation, smirking at her he switched languages speaking to his twin in English knowing only, John, Lin and Madoka could understand him, he briefly thought about Madoka's ability to gossip but thought he would pay her to keep mouth shut by letting Lin off for the day.

"So what if I did?" he asked nonchalantly, Gene knew why his twin had switched languages and chose to play along smirking a knowing smirk.

"See you even admit it, and you know that she loves you," he said still smirking, Naru smirked back.

"Well who wouldn't with my looks," he replied hoping to wipe the smirk off of Gene's face but all he managed to do was make Gene's smirk widen.

"So why don't you tell her."

"I don't need a relationship to distract me from work," Naru replied as he moved his pawn across the board returning Gene's attention to the game.

"You idiot scientist, you're just going to throw her love away?" Gene yelled at Naru making everyone look at the pair. "Or are you too scared to admit that you do have a heart and that it belongs to her," he continued seeing as he got no reply from the other boy.

"What do you want me to say Gene, that I love Mai! That I always have, that the day she went missing I almost killed myself. That if it wasn't for John talking some sense into me I would have done, is that what you want?" Naru shouted knocking their game over. Mai out a hand over her mouth and looked to the others, Ayako, Yasuhara, Bou-san and Masako all had looks of confusion on their faces not being able to speak English, John however had a saddened look on his face. Lin and Madoka however had shocked looks while looking at John for confirmation to which the priest just nodded.

"So you do love her?" Gene asked not flinching at his brothers words.

"Yes I do!! I LOVE MAI!! I'm going to bed," Naru barked as he turned to leave but was stopped by Gene's voice.

"Mai what did you get from Z and the others?" he asked but what was said wasn't what caught Naru's attention, it was the language he said it in, English. He turned to face the girl that his twin was addressing his blood running cold.

"Huh? Oh they're still in my bag......." she trailed off as she realized what Gene had done she turned towards Naru, flinching at the glare he gave her before he continued towards the door, his hand grasped the handle.

"Naru I love you!!" Mai yelled after him in English hoping that he wasn't mad at her. Naru stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to her somehow she had managed to stand directly behind him without anyone noticing, she looked up at him her eyes flicked from brown to violet as her lip trembled waiting for his response, he heard Gene's voice in his head.

_"You lost her once Idiot Scientist, don't make the same mistake twice."_

He was right, as much as he hated admitting that his twin was right he couldn't lose her again and without thinking he ducked his head down and caught her mouth in a kiss, passion taking over him as he deepened the kiss whilst she ran her hands through his hair, jolts of electricity was sent through both of them, they broke apart gasping for air.

"Mine," he said to her in a possessive way leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you Naru," Mai whispered softly.

"I love you too," Naru replied as he caught her lips once more before someone clearing their throat caught their attention. They turned to face their audience, each member were smilng or smirking, even Masako which confused Mai, though seeing Mai's confused look she just grasped Johns hand as a way of explaining.

"So Mai I think it's about time we talked about the birds and the bees' ay?" Bou-san joked earning a punch from Ayako.

"Does this mean that you two are a couple now?" Madoka asked with her mobile in hand, Mai looked to Naru not wanting to get her hopes up, Naru looked down to her with a genuine smile as he answered.

"Mai is my girlfriend if that's what you want to know," he replied without turning his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice screamed, it took awhile to realized that the voice was coming from Madoka's phone, "My little boy is all grown up, you be on your best behaviour young man, I mean it," the voice continued only to be cut off as the phone changed hands.

"Good luck son, we'll speak to you soon," a male voice said before the line went dead. Naru was struggling not to blush as he rubbed his temple while Mai and the others laughed though Gene had a small smile on his face as heard his parents voices before he interrupted the laughter.

"So Mai what did you get from Z and the others?" he asked repeating his earlier question though this time it was in Japanese so that everyone could understand.

Mai smiled as she grabbed her presents and began ripping the paper off excitedly while Naru rolled his eyes at her behaviour.

"Oh T," she said to herself as she opened the box revealing a new looking mobile phone with a letter explaining that all of her contacts were on there if she ever needed them as well as explaining the modifications he had made to the device and a quick note saying 'and didn't I tell you that these were for your birthday," she laughed he knew her too well.

She moved on to the next present which was from B it was a set of keys and an address to a storage unit that was close to where she originally lived, she'd have to wait for them to get back before receiving her present.

D's present was a leather bound book, opening it she found that it was a log of all the creatures and spells she would need to know about if she continued on the path as a hunter. She moved onto her last present, the one Z had given her, she opened it and her eyes widened before she burst out laughing.

"What is it Mai?" Madoka asked watching the girl laugh hysterically. Mai reached into the box and pulled out her present.

Smurfette. Inside the box was a figure of Smurfette, the others took one lone at the toy before joining in with Mai's laughter, as she put the toy back however Mai caught a glimpse of a white envelop, the only reason she didn't bring it out were because of the words written on the front in neat hand writing.

"Mai Taniyama only" for Z to use her real name meant that he trusted her to abide his wishes meaning that she didn't let anyone else see it as she closed the box with a smile on her face.

"So Mai wanna play us a song?" Bou-san asked as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Lay it on me cowboy," Mai laughed back as Bou-san brought out his base and passed her her guitar as the sung the night away, happy that she had found her family again. She wondered how her life was going to continue, she knew that she would never give up hunting no matter what. She was just glad that now she had a reason to make it home, a family to laugh with, and a boyfriend to love. Yeah she was going to enjoy every chance she had with them and she knew Gene would too.

The End for now.

* * *

Oh it's the end whaaaaaaaa! I had so much fun writting this, hope you enjoyed it, look out for the sequel and anyone who wants to can put forward ideas I would love to hear what you think should happen, so Bye for now oh and just a quick add on I would like to thank all who reviewed I love you all, you're awesome!


End file.
